Darkness's Wrath
by Half Moon56
Summary: Brambleclaw's evil! I hate him so much so I made him evil and I've changed stuff but even if you hate what I've changer please read anyway! By the way, Squirrelflight isn't there so there's no Three. Read anyway.


_ThunderClan_

Leader: **FIRESTAR- **flame colored tom

Deputy: **BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **LEAFPOOL- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

**GRAYSTRIPE- **long haired gray tom

**DUSTPELT- **dark brown tom

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat

**CLOUDTAIL- **long furred white tom with blue eyes

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**BRACKENFUR- **golden brown tom

**ASHTALON- **gray tom with dark blue eyes

**SORRELMIST- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**RAINWHISKER- **light gray tom with blue eyes

**SHREWLION- **small brown tom

**WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes

**HOLLYFROST- **light brown she-cat

**LARCHWHISPER- **pale gray she-cat

Queens:

**FERNCLOUD- **pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**DAISY- **cream she-cat

**TAWNYSPLASH- **tortoiseshell an white she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

**FOXKIT- **reddish tom

**ICEKIT- **white she-cat

**LILYKIT- **pale ginger she-cat

**BADGERKIT- **white and black tom

**TIGERKIT- **dark ginger tom

**LARKKIT- **light gray she-cat

Elders:

**MOUSEFUR- **dusky brown she-cat

**LONGTAIL- **pale tabby tom with black stripes retired to failing sight

ONE

Pale as bone trees swayed in a breeze as mist puddled and the blackened ground was cold as stone, above the leafless branches lay the black blanket of sky. No moon or stars greeted the sky with their warm silver light, just cold black, emptiness. Two toms stood facing each other; both dark brown, amber nailed icy blue as they stared each down, one was a muscular tom the other broad shouldered as they met mid air and scuffled on the hard ground. The broad shouldered one slammed his paws rapidly on his opponent as the muscular one twisted and lashed out his tail weaving for balance as the broad shouldered cat nipped the other. He growled, and fury glowed like embers in his eyes as the muscular tom struck his paw on the broad shouldered one leg's and raked his needle sharp claws along the other's flank. He hissed and the muscular tom saw his chance and pounced letting the broad shouldered tom's weight propel him and the muscular one was victorious as his jaws swooped to give the killing bite and the other was trying to get away his eyes wide.

"Stop." A commanding voice spoke from the misty gloom as another tom came his dark colored fur sleek and the two untangled each other.

"Impressive Brambleclaw." The newcomer nodded to the muscular tom who grinned and shook out his fur spraying crimson droplets.

"Thank you Tigerstar." Brambleclaw mewed his voice silky. Dangerous.

"We'll fought." The broad shouldered tom said as he gingerly sniffed at a paw while his ear ozed.

"Next time Hawkfrost. Next time." Brambleclaw promised and Hawkfrost narrowed his blue eyes.

"There will be a next time, and I can still shred you." Hawkfrost growled as Tigerstar was mute watching them.

"Your sons are great fighters." A hiss came from a gray and white tom with spiky fur a long tail that trailed the earth, his sharp green eyes fixed on Tigerstar as he went to the dark tom. His paws echoed against the dirt his stance radiating with power.

"I've taught them well, of course I can't take all credit. You Thistleclaw was the one who showed me first and I passed on the tradition." Tigerstar angled his head to his sons who were still recovering from their battle.

"Thank you, I did my best." Thistleclaw purred deeply as a taunting mew broke the silence of tongues rasping over fur from Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost.

"Yet Thistleclaw you failed to become leader." A long haired brown tom smirked his broken tail twitching.

"Brokenstar not all of us get free passes to be leader because not everyone's father was leader." Thistleclaw replied and Brokenstar flinched like he had been hit with icy water.

"But you had your sister in law take your place how touching." Brokenstar hissed sweetly and Thistleclaw bared his teeth.

"At least my mother wasn't a medicine cat." Thistleclaw had dealt the ultimate blow and Brokenstar shouldered till he was nose to nose with the younger warrior.

"Now you place, _warrior_." Thistleclaw was offended and crouched but Tigerstar stopped the froude.

"_Enough." _He spat and the two cats stepped away grumbling.

"Father, I have good news." Brambleclaw spoke his voice steady as he looked into his father's amber eyes, Brambleclaw's same ones.

"What good news?" Tigerstar flattened his ears and his tail stirred the freezing air.

"Tawnysplash kitted two moons ago and her kits are healthy." Brambleclaw shared as Hawkfrost froze from licking his paw, Brokenstar's eyes widened a fraction, Thistleclaw's eyes seemed to crackle with some energy, and Tigerstar looked quite pleased.

"Excellent, new warriors for us." He purred.

"Firestar will pick their mentors." Brambleclaw blurted and then saw his mistake automatically.

"Oh, _Firestar _the precious Firestar will say whether we get new recruiters then." Brokenstar hissed tauntingly and Hawkfrost's eyes lit up, he saw a way to humiliate his half brother since he was sore and upset from losing.

"Right, and you say you're loyal to us." Brambleclaw flexed his claws as Brokenstar and Hawkfrost circled his like buzzards their eyes locked on their prey.

"I am. I killed Squirrelpaw and Thornclaw for you didn't I?" Brambleclaw thrust forward as he dared the other toms to contradict that.

"So, _I _was deputy in RiverClan." Hawkfrost purred pleased at his success.

"And how long did that last?" Brambleclaw shot back and Hawkfrost scowled.

"_I _made ShadowClan the most feared clan in the old forest, what do you say to that." Brokenstar challenged and Brambleclaw faltered.

"I thought so." He said.

"Will you stop it, are you kits! Do I have to call your mothers?" Tigerstar snapped agitated and Brokenstar stomped away and Hawkfrost moodily kept grooming his paw.

"Brambleclaw you have come far, but remember you loyalty is here." Tigerstar's voice was flowing with his hidden threat.

"Always, this is where I belong." Brambleclaw was not afraid.

"More training?" Hawkfrost asked but Tigerstar shook his dark head.

"No, Brambleclaw must be getting back." And Brambleclaw nodded before rising Tigerstar stopped him his tail blocking his path.

"Remember, they suspect nothing. Keep it like that."

"I know, do I have to kiss up to Leafpool though?" Brambleclaw spat at the she-cat's name.

"If they still think you're on there side then yes."

"Fine." Brambleclaw limped off into the mist and Hawkfrost let out an annoyed hiss.

"That trout brain, he used a RiverClan move!"

"Leave it." Tigerstar mewed his eyes on the dark horizon were a sun would not rise.

"StarClan. There weakening." Tigerstar said to no one and the others shared glances.

"We will crush them." Thistleclaw vowed.

"Yes, yes we will." Tigerstar merrowed. And together the three toms disappeared into the darkness.

"Brambleclaw!" A loud hiss awoke the dark tabby as he crankly opened his eyes to see Cloudtail perched over his nest, the dark interior making the tom's white pelt bright in the black.

"I'm up." He grumbled and rose from his warm nest and bit back a yowl as he stretched, the claw marks of Hawkfrost stung.

"Dawn patrol's back." Cloudtail said and padded away as he slowed to nuzzle Brightheart his mate before continuing out the den the brambles catching in his snowy fur. Brambleclaw heard Cloudtail mew and the muted tired replies of the dawn patrol who were dripping wet from the small shower they had, Brambleclaw carefully but with much grace nimbly dodged his still sleeping clan mates till he was out the den the thorns tugging at his pelt.

"Nothing wrong, everything went fine." Shrewlion said he looked dead on his paws, _useless tom_ Brambleclaw thought.

Graystripe poked his nose from the toasty den his yellow eyes scanning the clearing, "I'll go on the morning border patrol." He offered. _Yeah, and then you'll go off with a RiverClan cat again_ Brambleclaw hissed in his thoughts.

"Thanks for offering Graystripe, take Whitewing, Larchwhisper and Brackenfur with you." Graystripe nodded and he disappeared and could be heard rousing his clan mates. Whitewing slumped out her eyes barely open, Brackenfur was clumsily trotting along, while Larchwhisper chattered like a starling and was bouncing around.

"Why are you so tired?" She inquired.

"One day you'll wake up and be tired." Brackenfur mumbled.

Graystripe shook his thick pelt, "Come on guys those borders aren't going to check themselves." He nudged his patrol along who padded forward and slipped through the bramble barrier their paws steps fading away.

"Sandstorm hunting, take Dustpelt,..."

"But I just got back!" He complained and Brambleclaw hushed him with a hard stare. _deputies have so much power _it thrilled the tom.

"Dustpelt,Brightheart, Cloudtail, and..."

"Can I come?" A soft mew made Brambleclaw turn to see the leaf green gaze and flaming coat of Firestar.

"Of course." Brambleclaw dipped his head and Sandstorm licked her mate's ear. Dustpelt sighed but didn't say anything more, Cloudtail just padded along Brightheart beside him, and Firestar followed with Sandstorm at his side her pale ginger fur brushing his as the moved.

"Brambleclaw!" A voice called and he smothered a snarl before forcing his voice to be light.

"Morning Leafpool."

"Good morning, I need someone to help me with gathering some herbs can you spare anyone?" her light brown head cocked to the side.

"I'll do it." Sorrelmist called from the warriors den her eyelids were drooping and she was still wet and caked in mud from the dawn patrol.

"Thank you Sorrelmist." The she-cats padded away heads dipped together.

_Can never trust her, _Brambleclaw spat bitterly as a squeal sounded from the nursery, two little faces peered out.

"What is this stuff?" Foxkit asked in awe as he pawed at the light dusting of snow that had fallen.

"Its cold!" Badgerkit sniffed at it uncertainly.

"It won't hurt you." Ferncloud their mother purred as she emerged from the nursery her pale gray fur glossy from grooming.

"Hey, I'm the same color of it!" Icekit spoke and without hesitation she flew into a drift and popped back up her whiskers clumped with snow.

"Come on guys this is fun!" She called.

"Its snow." Ferncloud said gently as her sons dashed after their sister into the white, fluffy mounds.

"Come on Lilykit!" Foxkit called after his sister who hesitantly poked out her pale ginger face out.

"Go on." Ferncloud nudged her out and Foxkit barled her out and the merged into a whirl of paws tiny claws and tail.

"When can we be apprentices?" Badgerkit whined.

"In two moons." Ferncloud replied and licked her son's head.

"That's forever away!" Icekit mewed and her mother looked sternly to her.

"We are bound by the warrior code, and we follow it always."

"Yes Ferncloud." Icekit merrowed.

_For now. _Brambleclaw thought.

TWO


End file.
